It's All About My Life
by MelConss
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang kehidupan persahabatan, percintaan dan kekeluargaan.


It's All About My Life

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1

Kehidupan.. Apa yang kau dapatkan selama kau hidup di dunia ini? Menurutmu apa yang memenuhi kehidupanmu selama ini? Sahabat? Kebahagiaan? Kalau begitu hidup kita berbeda.. Kau tahu? Hidupku dipenuhi oleh kepalsuan dan kemunafikan.. Sahabat? Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang sahabat? Bagaimana jika ia hanya ada disaat ia membutuhkan kita dan tidak ada disaat kita membutuhkannya? Pantaskah kau menyebutnya sebagai seorang sahabat? Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Pernahkan kau dibanding-bandingkan dengan saudaramu yang lain sampai membuatmu muak? Pernahkan kau selalu dituntut menjadi yang mereka inginkan tanpa memperdulikan perasaanmu? Pantaskan mereka kau sebut keluargamu?

Lalu apakah kau pernah merasakan kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaanku hanya kebahagiaan semu.. Kau tahu? Kebahagiaan yang didasarkan kepalsuan dan kemunafikan orang-orang disekitarmu… Lantas.. Untuk apa kau hidup di dunia ini? Untuk apa? Bukankan tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanmu didunia ini? Dimanakah Tuhan saat kau merasakan semua itu? Lalu apa jawabanmu terhadap semua pertanyaanku itu? Bisakah kau menjawabnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan jawabanku? Jawabanku ada disini.. Di dalam cerita ini. Inilah kisahku…

*Sakura POV*

Hallo, namaku Sakura Haruno. Aku seorang murid Senior High School. Aku merupakan anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Kakaku sekarang sudah kuliah dan tinggal di kost yang dekat dengan kampusnya, hanya tiap week end dia pasti pulang. Ibuku bekerja dan pulang setiap jam 6 malam. Ayahku berbisnis dalam bidang perdagangan. Itulah sekilas tentang keluargaku. Aku punya beberapa orang sahabat. Kami bersahabat dari Junior High School tapi ada juga yang dari Senior High School. Ada Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sasame, Tayuya, Matsuri, Shion, Hanabi dan Naruko. Dulu sewaktu Prom Night, sahabatku mengatakan walaupun kita tidak satu sekolah, tapi kami jangan dilupakan ya. Tapi kata-kata hanyalah sebuah kata yang gampang dilupakan seperti saat ini, siapa yang mengatakan siapa yang melupakan. Aku bisa mengerti kalau mereka punya teman-teman dan sahabat baru tapi setidaknya, mereka bisa menghubungiku dan tidak selalu aku yang menghubungi mereka. Aku tau mereka sibuk, aku juga sibuk tapi masih sempat menghubungi mereka. Ada juga yang satu sekolah tapi seperti tidak saling mengenal. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang mengharapkan kebahagiaan.

Mungkin sekarang sahabatku hanya tinggal Shion, Matsuri, Sasame dan Hanabi. Matsuri dan Shion, adalah temanku JHS tetapi baru dekat denganku semulai masuk SHS. Shion lah yang membuatku menjadi sedikit feminim. Aku mulai suka dengan drama-drama Korea, KPOP, dll akibat tertular dari Matsuri dan Shion.

Aku menatap langit dan mulai melamun, tidak memperhatikan Shion yang mengoceh disebelahku.

*Normal POV*

Shion yang merasa diabaikan Sakura mulai memperhatikan Sakura dan mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan wajah Sakura, bertepatan dengan hal itu, bel berbunyi dan menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

*skip time*

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, Sakura segera menghampiri Matsuri yang sedang bersama Shion dan Sasame. Mereka pun berjalan untuk bergegas pergi ke suatu tempat yang menjual banyak makanan, ditengah jalan Sakura melihat Tayuya sedang bersama teman barunya di sebrang jalanan sana. Hah! Merusak suasana saja pikir Sakura di dalam hatinya.

"Ayo Matsuri, kita jangan lama-lama jalannya."kata Sakura ketus.

"Emang kenapa sih Sak?" tanya Matsuri penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok."jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun mempercepat jalan mereka dan setelah sampai mereka cepat-cepat membeli makan, lalu mereka pun bergegas pulang.

*Sakura POV*

Kalian mungkin berpikir, kenapa aku tidak menyapa Tayuya kan? Asal kalian tahu, aku malas dengan teman barunya Tayuya itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku iri pada temannya itu. Kau tau? Setiap hari dari pagi sampai siang, aku selalu tersenyum, aku bahkan bingung, senyum asli yang mana, senyum palsu yang mana. Bukannya aku munafik, tapi aku tidak ingin mereka mengetahui masalahku karena lebih baik aku menyimpannya sendiri. Waktu itu aku pernah mengungkapkannya pada mereka tapi percuma, mereka tidak pernah peduli. Takutnya nanti kalau aku ungkapkan lagi, malah jadi panjang, kesana kemari. Ribet kan? Jadi mending aku simpan sendiri saja. Jujur, aku rindu masa-masa pada saat aku di Junior High School. Andai aku dapat memutar waktu kembali, mungkin aku dapat mengubah jalan kehidupanku. Hah! Tapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi kan?

*Normal POV*

Sakura terlihat bosan, karena ia sudah memasuki waktu menjelang liburan sekolah. Ayah dan ibunya sedang kerja sedangkan kakaknya Karin, sedang ujian. Sakura terlihat sedang mengutak-atik hpnya.

_To: Shion_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Shion.. Aku bosan.. Berhubung besok kita libur, apa besok kita bisa pergi ke mall? Ada barang yang ingin ku beli.. :D_

_To:Sakura_

_From: Shion_

_Message: Bisa.. Kita janjian di jam 11 di tempat yang biasa ya? Aku akan mengajak Sasame dan Matsuri.._

_To:Shion_

_From: Sakura_

_Message: Oke2.. Sipp.. =D_

Sakura meletakkan hpnya di meja belajar dan dia pun keluar dari kamar untuk menonton drama Korea. Layar TV menanyangkan seorang laki-laki tampan yang berusaha meyakinkan seorang gadis akan cintanya. Sakura terlihat tidak memerhatikan apa yang ditayangkan oleh TV itu. Tiba-tiba ayah dan ibu Sakura yang baru pulang, terlihat heran dengan tingkah putrinya itu. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

*skip time

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun terlambat karena semalam ia berSMSan ria dengan Shion, Sasame dan Matsuri. Sakura segera bersiap-siap agar tidak terlalu terlambat karena ia tak mau membuat Sasame, Shion dan Matsuri menunggu terlalu lama. Sesampainya di mall, Sakura datang paling pertama. Ternyata teman-temannya juga bangun terlambat, Sakura pun pergi ke toko buku yang ada di mall tersebut dan langsung ke bagian komik untuk membeli beberapa komik untuk mengisi liburannya nanti. Ketika Sakura sedang serius memilih komik, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sakura langsung membalikan badan. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura saat mengetahui bahwa yang menepuk bahunya adalah Naruto, yang tak lain adalah kakak angkat dari Naruko, sahabat lama Sakura sendiri dan sekaligus mantan pacar Sakura.

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?"tanya Sakura dengan sinis.

"Aku mengantar Naruko, katanya dia janjian disini sama teman-temannya."kata Naruto canggung.

"Kakak!"seru Naruko yang sontak membuat Naruto dan Sakura berpaling ke arahnya dan Sakura pun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya ketika melihat Naruko bersama dengan sahabat lamanya. Hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan oleh Sakura. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku?

*TBC*

Halo, aku MelConss, aku author baru disini.

Maaf kalo ceritanya jelek karena aku masih baru.

Silahkan review jika berkenan.

Makasih. :D


End file.
